


Clashing plans

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is there a way to solve that?
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood
Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133027





	Clashing plans

Our tale begins in Antonin and Augustus Dolohov's house. They're discussing mother's day which is about a month away.

Augustus said, "I always take my mother out for a lovely meal. Sometimes I even take her to a nice show or something as well."

Antonin smiled. "I do the same."

Augustus muttered, "Isn't our date night on that night though?"

Antonin sighed. "Merlin, so it is. I forgot about that, August."

Augustus suggested, "Why don't we just take our mothers out together that way we can still do something together?"

Antonin grinned. "What an excellent idea."


End file.
